


The Secret's Out

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint and Phil have been dating, and just recently got engaged. Clint thought that everybody knew.Apparently not everybody knew.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Secret's Out

“There,” Clint says, grinning as he looks over at his _fiancé_. That will take some time to get used to.

Clint never thought that he would be engaged. Never thought he’d have a boyfriend, someone like Phil. Yet, here he is. Engaged to Phil Coulson, the absolute love of his life.

“It’s posted, and now the whole world knows,” Clint says as he snuggles up to Phil, relaxing once Phil wraps his arms around Clint, pulling him closer. “This is so surreal. We’re actually engaged.”

“That’s right,” Phil says with fondness in his voice. “We’re gonna get married, sweetheart.”

Clint looks up at Phil, and leans forward to kiss him. “And I can’t wait,”

It’s no less than a minute later when the door slams open, startling both Clint and Phil. Clint looks up with wide eyes when he sees a very angry Natasha storming into his and Phil’s apartment. “ _Jesus Christ_ -”

“You’re _engaged_?” Natasha shrieks, holding her phone up, showing Clint’s most recent Instagram post of the proposal photo that was taken last night. “You didn’t even tell me that you were _dating_ someone!”

“Yeah, well, I… uh-” Clint hesitates, his cheeks turning bright red.

Phil frowns as he watches Clint, before looking over at Natasha. “Natasha-” He begins.

“You be quiet,” Natasha warns, glaring at Phil. “I’ve got some words for you too, Coulson.”

“Nat, come on. Don’t be like that,” Clint groans. “What’s the big deal? So what if I’m engaged…”

“I don’t care that you’re engaged, Clint. I mean, I do. I’m very happy. Don’t get me wrong. But, I thought best friends told each other everything. You never even _hinted_ that you and Coulson were together,”

“Well, it’s not like I was trying to hide it really,” Clint mumbles. “You see how cuddly we are.”

“Yeah, but… everybody’s cuddly with Phil. He’s literally a giant teddy bear,” Natasha argues. “Why didn’t you just say anything? Did anyone know about your relationship?”

“Uh,” Clint looks over at Phil. “Your mom. Because you’re a big momma’s boy.”

Phil rolls her eyes. “I tell my mother everything, Clint. You know I couldn’t hide our relationship from her.”

“Momma’s boy,” Clint sings, laughing when Phil punches him on the shoulder. He sighs as he looks back over at Natasha. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you, Nat. But, honestly, we weren’t trying to purposefully keep it from you or anyone else. We just thought people assumed that we…”

“Well, you were wrong,” Natasha huffs. “Nobody had a clue. I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

“Tasha-” Clint begins, but frowns as he watches the redhead storm back out of the apartment. “Shit. Nothing ever good happens when Black Widow is mad at you.”

Phil chuckles. “She’s not mad at you, honey. I mean, she does have a point. We didn’t say anything,”

“Because we already thought that everybody already knew,” Clint replies defensively. “Oh, and, now that you’re about to be a married man, I declare that I’m the only one you get to cuddle from now on. mister,” He wraps his arms around Phil tightly, looking up at the agent.

“Good luck telling that to Steve, or Bucky. For super-soldiers, they’re very cuddly, you know,” Phil says.

“Yeah, well… Barnes kind of has an actual excuse. He went seventy years without having any cuddles. How depressing,” Clint shakes his head just thinking about it. “Okay, fine, you can still cuddle with Barnes. But that’s it. Got it? And, hey, do you think I could get away with never leaving the apartment? I’m kind of terrified to see how the others react to our engagement news.”

“Babe,” Phil laughs. “You can’t spend the rest of your life hiding in the apartment.”

Clint immediately sits up, crossing his arms against his chest. “Is that a challenge, Coulson?”

“No,” Phil says, leaning over to kiss Clint once, before standing up. “You’re not hiding in the apartment.”

“We’ll see about that,” Clint huffs. “I’m retired. I have everything I need in here, and if I need something, then I can just ask Friday. There’s absolutely no excuse for me to leave this apartment.”

Clint keeps true to his word. He doesn’t leave his and Phil’s apartment for nearly three days, with nobody bothering him about his and Phil’s engagement. He doesn’t even check his phone for messages or missed calls, because he’s sure there are many on his phone now.

Things seem to be going well for Clint with no interruptions or interrogations about his relationship.

Clint sighs as he walks into the kitchen on a Saturday morning, needing his coffee. He simply cannot function without his first cup of coffee in the morning.

After starting the coffee maker, Clint sleepily grabs a coffee cup from the cabinets. He goes to pour some coffee into the cup and gasps when the coffee slips out of his hands, spilling everywhere on the counter.

“Aw, coffee, no,” Clint whines. So _this_ is how his day is going to go?

“You’re a goddamn, clutz, Barton,”

Clint jumps at the sudden voice. He looks over with wide eyes, and then he sighs when he sees Tony leaning against the doorway. “What the hell are you trying to do, Stark? Give me a heart attack?”

Tony smirks, and pushes himself up. “You better clean that coffee up,”

Clint rolls his eyes, and reaches over to grab some paper towels. “How did you even get in here?”

Tony snorts. “I built this building. I have access to get in any room, locked or not,” he says.

“That’s a terrifying thought,” Clint says. “I mean, what if you walked in on-”

“Nope,” Tony shakes his head. “I ask Friday what someone’s doing first before I barge into a room. Walking in on one of my teammates having sex is something I don’t want to see.”

Clint smirks. “Smart,” he says as he starts cleaning up his mess. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Well, you haven’t left this apartment in about three days, according to Friday. So, I figured I’d come up and make sure you weren’t dead or anything. I assume this has something to do with your sudden engagement to Agent?” Tony raises his eyebrows at Clint. “No one saw that one coming.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Okay, what’s the big deal? It can’t be that surprising. We’re together _all the time_ ,”

“Well, he’s your handler. How we were supposed to know you two were banging behind closed doors?” Tony asks, grinning when Clint glares at him. “I honestly didn’t think you were the marriage kind.”

“I wasn’t,” Clint sighs, tossing the paper towels in the trash once his mess is cleaned. “Until I met Phil.”

“Ugh, you guys are one of those grossly romantic couples, aren’t you?” Tony groans.

“Better get used to it real fast, Stark,” Clint says, smiling innocently,. “‘Cos we’ve got a wedding to plan, and we’re about to get a whole lot grosser.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Well, whatever, s’good to know you’re alive and well. Congrats on the engagement, and whatever,” he says. “If there’s anything you need, let me know.”

“Wow. You’re really good at this Stark,” Clint snorts.

“Right. Well, I’m out,” Tony says, turning and throwing his signature backhand peace sign at Clint.

Clint rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly as Tony leaves. Well, at least Tony wasn’t as terrible as Natasha has been. She hasn’t even messaged Clint since they last talked three days ago, which is unusual for them, so that only means that she’s really upset with him, which Clint still doesn’t understand.

Clint decides to be brave later that day, and venture out of his room for the first time in three days.

When he finally makes it down to the common floor, he sees Steve and Sam in the kitchen, and even Phil is there. Clint instantly walks over to Phil and hugs him from behind.

Phil jumps at the sudden touch, but instantly relaxes once he realizes that it’s Clint. “Good morning, Clint,”

Both Steve and Sam look over, and then give each other knowing looks.

“Not a good morning,” Clint mumbles. “Spilt my coffee. Got interrogated by Stark.”

“You got _interrogated_ by Stark?” Phil repeats, before laughing softly. “I’m sure you’re just exaggerating.” He gently wraps his arms around Clint and pulls him closer.

Clint pouts. “I still haven’t had my coffee!”

“I was just about to head out for the day. If you’re up for it, maybe we can walk to Starbucks together?” Sam offers, which earns a smile from Phil. “From what I’ve heard, you haven’t left the tower in awhile.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Clint argues, before blinking a few times. “I mean, yeah… sure, Sam. We can go to Starbucks. Well, I haven’t exactly checked online so I don’t know how crazy things have been…?”

“Things have calmed down a little since you announced your engagement,” Sam informs him, nodding.

“Which, congratulations by the way,” Steve says, looking at the couple and smiling. “I mean, I know I’ve already told you that but I haven’t said anything to Clint yet, so…”

“Thanks,” Clint says. “You guys aren’t upset or annoyed that we kept it a secret?”

“Well, you weren’t exactly keeping it a secret, were you?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Thank you!” Clint exclaims, throwing his arms up. “I knew you were my favorite for a reason, Sammy. That’s what I tried telling Natasha when she so rudely stormed into our apartment after I posted on Instagram, and now she’s upset and avoiding me. I thought we were being obvious?”

“You were,” Sam and Steve say at the same time.

“But, I mean-” Steve begins. “Nobody really expected you two to announce an engagement so suddenly like that.”

Clint huffs and then shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. We’re happy and things are out in the open, and that’s all that matters. Now, I was promised Starbucks?” He looks over at Sam.

Sam laughs. “Sure, let’s go,” he says, nodding towards the elevator.

“Sweet. See you later,” Clint reaches up and kisses Phil’s cheek, before following Sam to the elevator.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Phil shouts after Clint.

“No promises!” Clint shouts back, earning an eye roll from Phil.

Steve grins as he looks over at Phil once Sam and Clint have left. “You sure you’re ready to settle down with that man for the rest of your life?” He asks. “I love Clint, but I also know that he’s a lot of work.”

Phil laughs softly. “If anyone will be able to handle Clint, it’s me. I know better than anyone,”

“Clearly,”

Phil startles at the sudden voice, and looks over to see Natasha walking into the kitchen. Phil sighs. “Natasha. Thank God. Look, I know you feel betrayed and all, but… can’t you talk to Clint?”

“Don’t worry. I will be. I just needed a few days to think,” Natasha says. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Nat. I’m glad we finally have your blessing,” Phil chuckles. “And, I’m sure Clint will feel better after you two have talked and worked out all of your issues.”

~

It’s another two days before Natasha finally finds Clint. She, of course, finds him at the shooting range, because that’s where Clint can always be found, if he’s not in the apartment with Phil.

“Nice shot,”

Clint jumps, and turns around, pointing the arrow directly at Natasha. He sighs once he realizes that it’s actually Natasha. “Shit, Natasha. You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that,”

Natasha smirks. “You’re a spy. You should always know when I’m sneaking up on you,” she retorts.

Clint rolls his eyes, and lowers his arrow. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well, Phil told me that you were down here, and I figured we haven’t sparred with each other in awhile,” Natasha begins, and then she sighs when she sees the frown on Clint’s face. “And… to apologize, Clint, for the way I reacted about your engagement. I definitely shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I didn’t even say congratulations, or anything.”

“Tash, It’s not a big deal. You don’t have to apologize for that at all. I don’t blame you for reacting like that. I never told you about Phil and I’s relationship. You’re right, though. Best friends tell each other _everything_. I mean, I should have… told you about us, or at least mentioned it to you. It honestly just… never crossed my mind. I thought you knew about our relationship. Everybody knows, apparently.”

“Well, I guess I wasn’t paying close enough attention to my best friend,” Natasha mumbles. “All those times you turned down my date suggestions?” Clint nods, and Natasha laughs softly. “I thought you were just being stubborn like Steve.” She lets out a sigh. “I’m glad we had this talk. Are we good?”

“Of course we’re good,” Clint assures her. “I’m honestly just glad you’re not upset with me anymore.”

“I was never really upset with you-” Natasha begins, and rolls her eyes when Clint crosses his arms against his chest. “Okay, maybe I was a little. But, I’m not anymore. So, you wanna spar?”

Clint instantly grins at Natasha. “Hell yeah I do!”


End file.
